Ship: Black Hawk
by Faiithless
Summary: A hidden treasure takes Tyson and the gang to an adventure at sea. Trust, betrayal, and friendship are all placed on the line, in attempt to reach one goal. To find the hidden treasure of Scyamar!
1. Journal: Entry 1

Hey once again I have decided to start a new story…and yeah it maybe kinda odd since it is about pirates and ship sailing….but anyways I hope u could read it and all advice are welcome!

------------------------

This begins with the bladebreakers…Kai, Tyson, Ray and Max, and why they decided to join this voyage to find the hidden treasure of Scyamar.

**Introduction**

_Kai's journal : Entry #1 _

_Port Seville - Argunt Village_

_August 3, 7:36 p.m_

_The weather shows no better reflection of my mood. The rain is pelting down relentlessly on my bedroom window. Lightning flashes in the distance and leaves the room in a blazing white. I dipped the quill in ink once again, and continued this journal. As the month of August continues to come, many ships and captains have decided to set voyage for the hidden treasure, known as Scyamar. I would never involve myself in some ruckus for some treasure, but then with all the pirates coming ashore and taking hostages to do work on their filthy ship, it would leave me with no choice. It seems that everyone these days could only mention about the treasure. I couldn't care less but then with these recent pirate attacks, everyone is finding a place to flee, and they had already took some of the blitzkrieg boys and some were even killed with out much as a single glance..…grr..i am usually not the one to care about anyone..but this time its somewhat personal...With the treasure I could seek revenge on these filthy blood lusting pirates….and that's what I intended to do…_

_

* * *

__Tyson's journal: Entry #1_

_Port Seville – Huguft Village_

_August 3, 8:39 pm_

_Man..i am so hungry…grandpa is cooking dinner again and I found nothing else to do but this old book lying in the house. Since no one was going to use it anyways..i thought I could test out my new quill in this book…wow…with so many hordes of pirates these days..they have pretty much taken over the entire village. Grandpa says it is not safe to go out so I am basically stuck in this house. Aw..man I wish I at least could send a letter to Max and see how it was in his area. Well I guess like grandpa said it is more safe to send telegrams. With food so scarce, I am always hungry. Maybe writing would get my mind off things…darn now my hand hurts…ah well anyways…with so much about the treasure these days I wish I could get a dubloon or so and buy some food…mmm…shoot…I think I blotched some of the ink with my drooling…ah well…there is always a ship coming into the port..and many villagers take the chance to leave…me and Max were planning to sneak out and join some voyage..i mean in search of the treasure could get us some dubloons and that means more food! I am planning to sneak out and join the next voyage. Even grandpa says It was a good idea…I think dinner is ready! Oh boy oh boy!_

* * *

_Ray's journal : Entry #1_

_Port Seville – Felcurt Village _

_August 3, 8 : 23 pm _

_Rain and thunder rumbles far in the distance, and I cannot bring myself to think of what other bad signs would come next. Many people from our white tiger tribe had already fallen victim to the pirates. Some were lucky and managed to escape with minor cuts, others were taken as slaves on ships, and some of the unfortunate ones perished by their hands. Many of the people had been afraid to go out and in this weather I would say so myself. But I cannot let them continue killing members of the tribe and the innocent women and children..it seems that Kai is in the same scenario..and sometimes I think that we were even more alike…especially now that we have a common goal…when the next ship comes in, we are going on it, and this time there is no turning back…I am doing this for you..my friends…when the clock strikes midnight, let this be known that you're deaths will be avenged…_

* * *

_Max's journal : Entry #1_

_Port Seville – Gonturc Village_

_August 3, 9 :10 pm_

_Whee…Tyson said it would be boring to write a journal..well I think it is pretty fun writing down all you're thoughts…sometimes when I am scared..i think the best way would be to write things down…after receiving Tyson's telegram I have decided to go on a voyage in search of the treasure…I think mom and dad were planning to leave on the next ship to another island anyways….but I know there is something special about this voyage…I also received a telegram from Kai! Wow..who would have thought he would send me a telegram! I was so excited…but anyways he said that both he and Ray were going to go on a ship..and after some careful analysis he called it…the next and last ship coming in would be called the Black Hawk. I liked the name…but I think I would prefer something to do with turtles…? Maybe something called the Green turtle? Hmm..that would be cool! Dad and mom gave me this turtle pendant as a good luck charm. They said it was passed down from grandma…wow..i really like this turtle..oh man! Its eleven thirty! I have to go and meet Tyson and the others at the Harbor! Jeez…ok lets go aboard Black Hawk!_

* * *

_Captain Ramberg of the Black Hawk: Entry #1_

_Harbor – Port Seville_

_August 3, 11:55 pm_

_Aye this is not the weather to be ship sailing but I think it would be wise to take proper precautions…with the sea rolling its angry waves rocking me poor ship back and forth. Aye…this is not what I planned it to be..I scout the land to see if there are any other villagers wanting to come on a voyage. Many of the other ships have set sail and as legends go this ship was haunted by the dead souls…aye..but I have never seen a single soul nor ship mate…better just leave this lonesome island…and maybe sell this ship for some dubloons….as I was about to steer the ship into the dark abyss…I see four running figures in the distance…luckily it was late or else with all the racket those…teenagers were making would surely get us killed…the one In the middle is yelling and waving frantically…I squint a bit..these old spectacles were doing no good in a storm like this…the anchor was still deep on the ocean floor, and I awaited the arrival of the teens..they were gasping by the time they got to the ship._

_I made my way onto the dock, and they stare at me amazed..the taller one oft the group seem to be asking to come along in a voyage in search of the famous Scyamar treasure. Surely there were others things that these kids were to do…judging by the size of them I think they should be around 15 or so..i chuckled and shook my head…I wanted a crew to sail the seas not a crew to baby sit. The raven hair teen began to reason with me and I chuckled at his attempt…the older one merely glared at me…and even after I told them the ship was cursed they continued to ask me….as the blond hair boy told me his story of in need of a ship…something really touched me…they almost reminded me of how I was when I was young….I inclined my head, and gave in to their request…I am getting too nice to kids..they seemed like a nice lot though..aye..maybe it is time that I stop judging others…after showing them their cabin, they all fell in formation on their beds and finally with one final rocking motion the ship set sail on a another new adventure…_


	2. Storm's Warning

Sry it's been so long since I updated. So here's chapter one to those who are reading the story.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except for this story and weird ol' Captain Ramberg. **

**Ship: Black Hawk**

**Chapter 1: Storm's Warning**

As early as dawn's call, the seagulls came at their destined time to feed on whatever food they could find. The sea breeze gently billowing across the ocean, sending ripples in the deep dark waters below. The birds calling to each other, flying high above the sky, like a circling halo atop the ships highest masts. The sun shone brightly, and glistened against the reflection of the pearl blue sea. The ship rocked gently against the slow languid movement of the waves, slowly pushing the ship further and further out to the ocean waters. The seagulls continued their cry into the morning air, and the Captain arouse from his soft bed. He quickly cleaned himself, and put on his usual attire. With a final look at the mirror, he grabbed his jacket, and walked out onto the main deck to prepare for another long day.

Tyson and the others continued to sleep even though the sun was almost blinding them through the half closed curtains that hung in front of the dusty battered windows. It didn't provide much of a view from the window, but it did help with the amount of light being let into the small cabin room. The room smelled faintly like old saw dust and the condition of the floorboards were absolutely horrific. The floorboards were soft and almost looked like they've been drenched in water. The sound of snoring continued to progress throughout the room, and the mattresses squeaked at tiny movements on the beds. Blankets were thrown over the sleeping figures, and their luggage lay forgotten by the corner of the door.

A barrel in the furthest back wall acted as an alarm clock stand, and Tyson's foot stool. His foot lay sprawled across the old, ancient barrel, and with his rhythmic snoring, it would begin to creak slightly. Vaguely aware of any of these details, the teens continued to sleep. A single blue haired teen arouse from his bed just then. He quickly rubbed his eyes, and eyed mischievously at the snoring teen, who thankfully lay across the room. Kai's bed was by the window, so if there ever was a need to jump out the window, he would sure be the first. But everyday with Tyson would make you want to jump out windows. He grabbed his bathroom accessories from his bag at the corner of the room, and proceeded to go to the bathroom. He stopped when he noticed a pile of clothing folded neatly at the foot of his bed.

Kai guessed that Captain Ramberg had wanted them in their uniforms for work; since they had he had agreed to let them come aboard his ship. With a sigh, he grabbed the pile of clothing and walked out of the room, not forgetting to close the wooden maple door behind him.

----------------------------

Captain Ramberg steered the ship happily as he proceeded to make his way towards his destination. He hadn't bothered to clean up this ship since his last voyage..and that was about..10 years back maybe. He sighed contentedly as the weather reflected his mood, and he continued to navigate the ship through the waters.

Ray had woken up due to some rustling nearby. He bleary turned around and saw that Kai was awake and fully dressed. Ray tiredly glanced at the alarm clock that now read 7:30. _Jeez..I wonder how Kai could wake up so early? _Ray saw that the others were still sleeping and Kai being awake made no difference to them. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, and scratched his head tiredly. He curled up in his warm blankets again, and squinted with the heavy amount of light. Luckily Kai's figure blocked the window, and all the light. Ray banished that thought away as Kai walked out the door once again, and Ray sighed and went back to sleep.

After what seemed like only a minute, Ray and the others were awoken to some rather loud screaming in the room. Max being the one sleeping on the bed next to Tyson, had unfortunately nearly went deaf. "YAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson had yelled when he was rudely awoken by cold water being poured in his face. Kai smirked triumphantly and Tyson was fuming with rage. "WHAT D'YA DO THAT FOR!" He yelled. Kai merely glared at him and began to grin. "Well..since you didn't know that you're supposed to wake up..i decided to give you some help…and you seem to have broken the alarm clock…" Kai said as he eyed the now broken alarm clock, from Tyson's extra weight. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT!" Tyson glared back at Kai, clearly insulted by what he just said. "Why..no..the alarm clock _suddenly _broke under your weight.." Kai muttered sarcastically. Tyson was about to lunge at Kai, but he got tangled in his soaking wet blankets and landed with a thud at the foot of his bed. Max couldn't help but stifle a giggle, and immediately stopped when Tyson gave him the _I know I'm doing something stupid but it'll help if you don't laugh _kind of glare. Ray chuckled and decided to clear things up. "Okay since we're all awake now…let's not argue anymore and just get started on today's work ok?" Ray smiled when no one, not even Tyson had anything to complain about, so Ray grabbed his belongings, and headed to the bathroom.

Kai had left soon after he had woken Tyson up, and by now everyone should be awake. It was sort of odd how he doesn't see any of the crew around, but he supposed they were on lower deck. Kai turned around when he heard shuffling behind him and without turning around knew it was Ray. Ray walked up beside Kai and they both headed to the main deck to meet up with Captain Ramberg who didn't seem to be in any of the other rooms.

-------------------------------------------

As they reached the main deck, they were greeted by Captain Ramberg's cherry face. "Mornin' mates! Been up since crack o' dawn! Couldn't sleep! How d'ya all feel this mornin'?" Captain Ramberg asked kindly. Kai kept to his silent self and walked to the railing of the ship. It was old and worn out. Kai decided not to lean on the railing, and chose to lean on the back wall of the deck instead. Ray was left to answer all of Captain Ramberg's questions until Max and Tyson seemed to have finally shown up.

"Okay mates! All hands on deck!" Yelled Captain Ramberg as they formed line in front of him. "Aye Aye Captain!" Tyson yelled as he quickly saluted him. Ray and the others stared at him, and Tyson chuckled sheepishly. "I always saw people do it on TV so I wanted to try!" The others sweatdropped as Tyson chuckled happily. "Kay..first things first. Job assignments." Captain Ramberg said, as he heard Tyson and Max groan. "Max..you will be Cook's Assistant. We're low on Cookin' crew so you will go down to lower deck and help. Go n' introdude yer self. Ya got that?" Captain Ramberg asked sternly. He apparently didn't like to repeat things twice. "AYE AYE SIR!" Max yelled cheerfully as he did a quick salute and bounded off happily to the kitchen area in the lower deck.

Tyson wondered what job he would get but due to his superior skills, he would probably get the job of Assistant Captain or something. Tyson smirked triumphantly and couldn't wait to rub it in Kai's face when he gets such a cool position. His thoughts were cut short when the Captain coughed impatiently to get their attention. "Alrighty… next is Ray. Yer get position o' Crow's Nest." "Excuse me..but what's Crow's Nest..sir? Ray asked politely. "Well..yer climb up on the highest mast and look out toward the sea. Warn us when there's danger." Captain Ramberg explained briefly. Ray stared at where the highest mast was and grinned to himself. It wasn't quite as high as he thought, and he would get such a nice view from up there too. With a quick smile, Ray used his feline movements to quickly climb on the masts to his post of Crow's Nest.

Tyson began to get annoyed as Ray and Max got such cool jobs. Captain Ramberg probably saved the best job for him. He could almost imagine the smug look on his face..Tyson snapped out of his day dream as Captain Ramberg announced Kai's job. "Yer workin on main deck wit me..as the Navigator.." Captain Ramberg jerked his thumb toward the small cabin like room on the main deck where there was a whole lot of charts and maps. "I'll be steering out 'ere." The Captain said as Kai walked off to the Navigation room. "WHAT? IF KAI GETS THAT JOB THAT WHAT JOB AM I SUPPOSED TO GET!" Tyson yelled as his hopes of getting a cool job vanished. "Ah yer…the loud one rite? Yer position o' Cabin Boy." "Huh..? Cabin Boy..what's that?" Tyson asked as he dumbly scratched his head. "Basically u juss doin' some cleanin' round the ship." Captain Ramberg said and glared at Tyson as to warn him not to make a big deal of this. "ARGH…." Tyson muttered as he angrily ruffled his hair. "Mop's in the back..now get to work." The Captain said finally before returning back to the Navigation Room, and the wheel.

----------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, Tyson had finally finished mopping the main deck. His mop was all worn out from his angry scrubbing. Tyson dunked the mop in the bucket again and brought the mop out with a splash. Leaving a very wet puddle on the wooden floorboards. The masts and sails ha creaked gently, and Ray was contentedly staring out towards the sea. He let his golden orbs trail against the sea line and smiled happily, unaware of Tyson's bad mood down below. The wind had a stronger force now, but the weather was still in it's fine mood. Max, still working on lower deck seemed to much enjoy himself as the Cook once came onto Main Deck to comment on Max's performance. Tyson's mood couldn't have gotten any worse.

They had been working for hours on end now, and Tyson was beginning to feel his entire body ache. He had just finished scrubbing the windows of the Navigation Room and couldn't help but look inside. A twinge of jealously swelled inside him as he saw Kai and Captain Ramberg talking over the course of the ship. Tyson wanted to be apart of the conversation and to feel important and needed..not washing old stains off the window panes. "..course of the ship is off by 30 degrees to the west…" Tyson heard Kai say, as the Captain gently turned the wheel and the ship slowly veered back on course. Maps lay littered across the table, and weird instruments lay upon dust covered shelves as if it had not been used in years.

As Tyson returned the mop to the storage cupboard, and finished drying off his hands. He thought he had heard a scurry of feet up above him. Tyson climbed the stairs that lead to the Main Deck two steps at a time, and was greeted by a chaotic scene. Crew members were hurrying this way and that as if their life was depending on their very movement. "TYSON!" Max yelled over the rush of people. "Max…what's going on?" Tyson asked. "I'm not really sure..they just called all crew members to Main Deck and now everyone is panicking…" Max replied.

Suddenly, they saw Ray and Kai rushing towards them. "Kai! Ray! What's the problem?" Max and Tyson asked. The wind had now shrieked across the ship's surface rocking it back and forth as if it were nothing but a mere toy.

"Storm's here." They said.

-----------------------------

Im sorry it was such a bad ending. I got tired from typing and just decided to end it there. But anyways please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Shipwrecked

**Ship: Black Hawk**

**Chapter 2: Shipwrecked**

Hey..once again its another boring chapter..so hope u can enjoy..

**------------------------------------------------------**

As soon as the very words escaped their mouth, a huge gust of wind knocked the ship from its course, and flung it into the air. The passengers on the ship barely had a chance to yell, before they were brought into the waters once again. Everyone on the deck was woozy from the flip upward and tried to regain their balance. Rain had only worsened the problem when a torrent of rain began to fall onto the ship's deck. It is quite fascinating how the sea could be so calm and gentle one moment, and the next a savage beast attempting to tear the boat apart. The wind showed no mercy, as it whistled and howled past the old ship.

The sail had been removed seeing as if it was up; it would do no good in this rain storm. Lightning flashed in the distance, as if it were warning them of the many dangers that lay closely ahead. The mood was tense as everyone was in danger, and the storm looked like there was no end. Since the ship was an ancient model, they had to make sure that there were no leaks in the lower part of the ship. The wind didn't seem to be breaking the ship apart, but the crew among the deck of the ship held on anything they could get a hold of. Their voices were tossed away in the wind as if it was nothing but a kite caught in a storm. The Captain made some hand signals and soon everyone had their own part to play in surviving the storm.

The masts were secured, and the ship was hopelessly trying to remain on it's course. If it were to sail too far off, there wouldn't be enough supplies to get back upon the main course. The wooden planks were creaking with every blow of the wind, every wave of the sea, and every breath that the crew members breathed. They were already sailing too far eastward, as the Captain put it, and sooner or later the wind would stop and they would turn the ship around, and be back on the correct path. How wrong he could be.

The storm continued to blow, and they took shifts looking after the ancient ship. It was decided that Ray and Max would do the first shift while Kai and Tyson did the second. In case of any emergencies, they were all to report to the main deck immediately. The rest of the crew members evenly divided themselves into either first or second shift, while others prepared meals or helped with the repairing of small, undamaging leaks. Although, the Captain had assured them many times that they would be fine, with every creak of the wind entwined with a splash of the wave, and caused them only more and more grief and anxiety.

While Max and Ray were out battling the winds, the others fared no better in the old rotting kitchen of the ship. They quickly fixed meals and others patched small holes that allowed a tiny trickle of water to seep inside. Tyson's stomach growled in protest, and he attempted to help himself to a portion of lunch. The cook caught his hungry lunge at the food, and ordered him out of the kitchen to help with the patching of holes in the lower deck. "Jeez…I've been working all day…wouldn't hurt to have a small piece of bread…" Tyson muttered after the cook, and went down the stairs that lead to the lower deck. Small holes could be seen in the body of the ship, and Tyson gingerly let his fingers glide over the rough wood. _Wow…this ship is even worse than the state of my room! _He lightly fingered a hole in the wall, and began patching up the leak. There was a small puddle of water forming in the lower decks, and somehow Tyson began to wonder whether it was just a matter of time before the entire ship was filled with water.

_Ray's POV:_

As Captain Ramberg ushered the divided crew into the lower decks, nervousness crept into me. The storm was absolutely harsh, and I found my hair whipping around in the wind current. I turned around and tried to look for Max, but in the wild mess of running people, I found that I only see blurs of their images. I decided to hope for the best and just wished the storm would blow over and hopefully the ship was still in one piece. The captain was having a very difficult time at the wheel, and I decided to see what I could do to help. He turned and glared at me with the sternest look he could muster in the wind. "Off ye go laddy…there's other parts of the ship that needs someone like you to look after…" Captain Ramberg managed to holler before his words were lost in the wind. The creaking of the masts only grew worse as the wind rammed against them in it's fury to knock them down. Many of the crew on main deck was securing the mast as best they could, but the damp rope did hardly any good at all. I busied myself with anything I could find, and sometimes helping people secure mast lines on the border of the ship. I thought I saw Max scurrying around, and when I turned about, a wave of cold water hit me. I wheezed in the sudden cold, and realized the waves were much too high and dangerous. The Captain yelled something inaudible to the crew, and gasped as another wave drenched us. Looking around, I saw many of the crew who had taken a lunch break had returned to help. With that I was relieved. The Captain told me the waves would probably do no harm if we all held on tight, and he dismissed 3 crew members to take a break. The ones who replaced our positions looked full of energy, and I just hoped it would be enough to keep the ship alive.

_Kai's POV:_

I had decided it would provide more help to the entire ship if I patched up the holes in the ship instead. I knew Tyson would much rather prefer the job of helping the cook. I myself, had personally not have lunch yet, but I was much used to this already. This was probably the 100th leak that I patched up over the last hour. I was almost getting into a rhythm of the hole patching technique. Others around him seemed to move in a robotic trance, never once stopping no matter how much their stomach growled. It wasn't until one of the crew members had collapsed that made the second mate realize we were all exhausted. He barked in a gruff tone and some lethargic crew member to take the collapsed worker to his quarters, and thank him that we're all truly doomed now. Others began to resume their quick pace of patching and my arm ached in annoyance. As I shifted over a slight bit to pick up after the place of the fallen crew member, I noticed a thin layer of water forming around my feet. The others were much to occupied to notice this, and I slowly traced along the wall to find the source of water. At first I thought it was nothing more than a slight leak and my suspicions were identified when I saw that the water level was slowly rising. I turned slightly and saw a hole that allowed a flow of water to flow in. The full force of the storm kicked in when the small hole soon expanded and the hole grew to the size of my hand. The old wooden materials of the ship creaked and groaned, and soon everyone stopped. The second mate came to take a look at the ruckus. "Hey what do you lazy scallywags think you're doing…why I-" He gasped in horror as the wooden boards collapsed totally and brought nothing but a current of rushing water in.

As Max and Ray took their short 10 minute break, Ray saw many people emerging from the lower decks. The cook hurriedly distributed some bread, and Ray ate his rather hungrily. Max took a second, and was soon finished with that too. We looked around, hoping to find either Tyson or Kai, but neither of them were in the kitchen. Suddenly a burst of footsteps echoed off the kitchen, followed by about 10 drenched people emerging in the kitchen. "Kai!" Ray yelled as he recognized the soaking wet blue haired teen. "Tyson!" Max cheered as he showed up a few seconds later in the same drenched fashion. "No time to talk…" Kai urgently gasped. The other people who were working in the lower deck had moved onto the main deck. "There's a huge leak in the ship…" Kai said as Tyson who stood beside him only looked down in nervousness. Before either of them completed their sentence, Captain Ramberg's voice boomed over the intercom. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" The 4 teens nodded and rushed toward the upper deck only to be met with a chaotic scene of everyone on the ship running about. The second mate had just finished reporting to the Captain the news, and we looked at him for an answer. "The ship has been calculated to last another hour…" The captain trailed off as the sound of thunder boomed in the distance. "To out best effort…the crew has patched up the damage to the best they could…" Everyone continued to stare at the Captain, lost for words.

The waves had died down, and they only splashed harmlessly against the hull of the ship. The wind had remained at it's same pace, and the rain had slowly began to lose its ferocity. "Aye…old ship is goin' to its watery grave…and unless any of u rascals wanta join it…" The Captain trailed off again, and the crew members who were closest to him, gave his a reassuring pat. The captain turned and stared gratefully at everyone before making one last statement. "The ship is holding way to much load to stay afloat for a long period of time…we emptied out most of the things…but…aye…it is time.."

"If we remain on this ol' ship…we'll die for sure..There's land a couple miles ahead…but aye..this ol' girl wont make it..and I cannot possibly let me crew die…" Everyone was appalled at the Captain's speech, and looked horrifyingly at the water. "We…cannot possibly win against nature…so…" The Captain took a deep breath, and stared sternly at everyone. We all knew what was coming but the truth hit us like the harsh wind. "Mateys…ABANDON SHIP!"

--------------------------------------------

Okay…boring chapter…bad story…what else is there left to say?

**Chapter 3: A Watery Grave**


End file.
